


Golden Gift

by AgateFaun



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Oral, Spanking, ball busting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgateFaun/pseuds/AgateFaun
Summary: Countess Nadia has given her dear Avo several pretty golden gifts. And she expects him to wear them.





	Golden Gift

Avo shifted delicately, taking in the scent of lavender and feeling Nadia’s silky sheets against his skin. A similar material covered his eyes, he’d seen the scrap of cloth only briefly before Nadia tied it securely around his eyes. His long, white hair was set in several braids that twisted into a high bun on the back of his head. He spent extra time on it before coming to her chambers. She said it only needed to be out of the way, but he wanted it to look nice for her. Also as commanded, he’d walked to her chambers wearing the new corset and nipple clamps under his clothes. He wasn’t by any means a dainty man, towering over most people at nearly seven feet, but the corset accentuated the sloping v shape of his torso. He shifted again, wobbling a bit precariously from how he was perched on his knees and toes, wrists cuffed in gold bands and chains behind his back and forcing his voluminous chest out and forward. As Avo wobbled, he felt the glittering dangles on the clamps swing lightly, and his cock freely below him.

Having left him bound on her bed with command not to move from the position he was in, Nadia watched him grow more impatient in his anticipation. He loved to be teased, and of course, she loved to indulge. Finally, she stood from her chaise and strode over to where Avo wavered at the edge of the bed. She watched his head turn to listen to her heels tap across the beautifully tiled floors. The first contact Avo received was the riding crop, catching his cock as it swung, and holding it still and raised.

”Aren't you a pretty thing, Avo? But so undisciplined... I told you to stay still, it isn't really so difficult...” She chastised, running the fingers of her free hand up his chest to take hold of the thin golden chain that hung down the center. Nadia tugged the chain, it pulling taut against the heavy golden collar around Avo’s neck and nearly causing him to topple forward. What caught him was Nadia’s chest. She released the chain to run her fingers over his neatly braided bun and down the back of his neck while his face was buried in her breasts. ”I’m afraid this calls for punishment, darling Avo.” Nadia took his shoulders and pushed, watching him tip backward with a gasp and bounce onto his back on her plush bed. ”On your knees again. Ass up.” She demands, watching him squirm until his face was amid her pillows. Nadi put one hand on his raised lower back and held up the crop again. ”Are you ready?”

”Yes...”

”Yes...?”

”Yes my lady...”

”Good boy.” She brought the crop down on his balls with a loud slap, listening to Avo yelp. ”You love to be punished, don't you?” She asked, with another strike.

”Ah!! Yes, my- my lady...” Avo squirmed at the needy thrill that raced through his body. He adored her rough treatment of him, no one else had done things like this to him before.

The countess continued her playful assault until he trembled and his breath came heavy. ”There, all done.” Her voice soothed, dropping the crop, and her fingers finding his cuffed hands. ”Would you like me to unchain your hands, and give you a treat?”

Breath hot, Avo nodded with his muscled thighs still trembling. His wrists were freed, and he let them fall to the soft sheets. He felt the mattress depress in front of him, as Nadia crawled across it and made herself comfortable resting against the headboard.

”Go on, enjoy yourself.” She coaxed. A high pitched sigh escaped her lips as Avo crawled forward to bury his face between her thighs. Her Avo was an ardent lover, with no reserve when it came to carrying out her commands. Keening in delight, Nadia gripped Avo’s hair and pressed his face against her, feeling his tongue and lips work hungrily to pleasure her. His hands rested on her thighs, caressing them gently as he persisted. The man barely stopped for breath. Having extended her stamina as long as she could, Nadia finally cried out, back arching and thighs clamping around Avo’s head as her climax shook her. She rocked into his captive face, riding the waves of pleasure until they ebbed and she released him and lovingly caressed his face as he caught his breath.


End file.
